deaths door
by fiolee-forevaz
Summary: this is the best i have ever wrote so be nice xxxxx
1. Chapter 1

chapter one:

one day fionna and cake were going to see flame prince because it was his 16th birthday but cake wasnt feeling well so they were going to say hi then go home... after about 10 minutes they were at fire kingdom.  
"hello flame prince were are you"  
"BOO"  
"ahhhhhh"  
"got ya"  
"oh its you um im so sorry but cakes not feeling well so were gonna go home but i thought i would come in a say hello"  
"oh ok"  
"well happy birthday and i will see you later"  
"yeah ok whatever"  
after a couple of days cake was getting worse so fionna called marshall lee and he came to have a look at her  
"wow cake you so rainbow"  
"its blue dumbo god marshall , tell him fionna"  
"um yeah its blue"  
"well then smart arse you make cake feel better"  
marshall lee stormed off in a massive strop  
"WAIT MARSHALL"  
it was to late , after a couple of weeks cake was feeling a lot better but fionna was feeling bad about what happened with marshall lee but what he didnt know fionna was totally in love with him  
"umm fionna your talking out loud and whooo your in love with marshall lee"  
"shut up now cake"  
"fionnas in love , marshall lee and fionna sitting in a tree kissing"  
"urgh shut up now or else i will ..."  
"or else what"  
"urgh your doing my heading im going out"  
"where its midnight"  
"oh well"  
so fionna stormed off and went to marshall lee.  
fionna was at marshall lees house  
"marshall hello"  
the door was left open so fionna walked in and there was paper all over the place fionna picked up a piece she started to read...  
(song)

fionna fionna  
why dont you like me because  
were like fm radio  
fionna fionna  
or should i say bunny

"he loves me omg he loves but where is he "  
fionna looked around for clues but all she could find was a painting of her and marshall lee in the sunset where they 1st met  
"hes gone back"  
"back where fionna"  
"cake how did you know where i was"  
"durr your my sister i know where you go when your angry"  
"stay here im going to find marshall lee..."

to be contined ...


	2. Chapter 2

"fionna i will come with"  
"thanks cake"  
"well come on lets go"  
so fionna and cake went to find marshall lee but when they got there he wasnt there  
"cake hes not hear" fionna said with a tear running down her cheek  
"hey we will find him"  
fionna looked up to the sky  
"look cake look "  
"what what what"  
"its a flying gunter"  
"lol lets go catch it"  
"no we have to find marshall lee"  
"come on just this then we will go find him"  
"fine"  
so fionna and cake went to catch the flying gunter but when they were doing it cake was wondering how gunter was flying but after a while she had worked it out , ice queen had but a spell on it so it can take messages from the ice queen to who ever she was talking to... after about 2 hours it was sun light and fionna was getting even more worried about marshall lee also they had caught gunter but something was wrong with him  
"look at his neck cake its been biten but it looks like one of marshall lees bites "  
"oh my marshall has bitten gunter"  
"we need to find him cake he never bites things that arnt red hes not well"  
"ok now its serious"  
so again they went to find marshall lee  
"look cake please look"  
"yeah sis"  
"its him"

...


	3. Chapter 3

"um fionna marshall is falling"  
"WHAT!"  
"hes falling"  
"cake throw me up "  
"what why"  
"to save him please cake for me"  
"fine"  
so cake threw fionna to save marshall lee, after a couple of seconds fionna was at marshall lee but something wasnt right he wasnt alive he must of been started to cry  
"why marshall why"  
they were falling a 160mph  
"cake catch us"  
"ok"  
cake turned into a giant pillow  
"quick take us to marshall lees house please cake"  
"ok"  
so cake took them to marshalls house ... fionna put marshall on his sofa  
"please marshall wake up please i love you please i love you"  
for over two weeks fionna stayed by marshall lees side.  
"fionna come home please"  
"noo cake im gonna stay by his side"  
"im gonna call his mum ill be right back"  
so cake went to get marshalls mum from the nightosphere ... five hours later  
"heather what are you doing here"  
"coming to take care of my boy whos sick"  
"HES NOT SICK HES DEAD!"  
"WHAT"  
"yeah hes dead and he has been for three weeks"  
"my boy my baby"  
"so much you care"  
helan floated off  
(song by heather)  
"i dreamed a dream when you were young  
to keep you safe but  
what have i done  
why did it have to be you  
i love you marshall lee"  
"wait fionna "  
"yes heather"  
"i know how to bring him alive"  
"how tell me"  
"kiss him kiss him know"  
"what"  
"NOWWWW"  
"ok"  
so fionna did what she was told and kissed marshall lee after a couple of minutes marshall lee came around  
"marshall your awake heather hes awake"  
"my boy your awake , ok i have to go now bye"  
"fionna "  
marshall lee kissed fionna back  
"what happened to you"  
"i was flying then i felt a pain in my neck and i cant remeber after that"  
"well at least your awake"  
"fionna be my girlfriend please"  
"of corse"  
fionna kissed marshall lee ...


	4. Chapter 4

after a few months later marshall lee wanted fionna (bunny) to meet at the top of mystic hills ...  
"hey bunny"  
"hey marshy"  
fionna kissed him...  
"so what did you want"  
"will you marry me please bunny"  
"yes yes i will"  
they kissed a little more...  
after a month they was a wedding going on can you guess who ... yepp thats right fionnas and marshall lees ! woop woop  
"fionna will you take marshall lee to be your husband"(cinnemon bun)  
"yes"  
"will you marshall lee take fionna as your wife"(again cinnemon bun)  
"yes"  
"you may kiss the bride"(cinnemon bun)  
after a couple of years fionna and marshall lee had a baby boy and a baby girl called simon and trixie... simon was a vampire and trixie was a nomal human... and they lived happily ever after ...


End file.
